confusion under wing
by the flower bed
Summary: Bianca, Lee and Livia are children of Percy and Annabeth. They aren't the only children of demigods. But they are all wisked away to Olympus to read the Percy Jackson series. Bianca, who had not known anything about her parents past, find out more and more things about them, and develps respect. First Fanfic! i hope you will enjoy it. I'm not good at summaries. Please read it!


**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fic, so have mercy and please do not throw those vegetables you have gotten ready for me. I hope this would be good. Like, so the new characters are Bianca, Lee, Livia, Selena, Sophia, Jeffery, Mark and Alex. Hope you like it!**

**Annabeth: What are you talking about?! You forgot the most important part!**

**Me: What? (I think I have short term memory loss) **

**Percy: Wise girl, where are you? I thought you were coming until 6?**

**Me: (smirks) see who's talking.**

**Annabeth: Percy! You read the clock wrong! It's only 5, seaweed brain!**

**Percy: Oh…( comes in) What are you guys doing?**

**Me: Oh nothing…**

**Annabeth: (glares and puts her dagger next to my throat)**

**Me: Gulp! Uh… your girlfriend here is trying to kill me?! Help! I'm to young and awesome to die now!**

**Annabeth: Shut up! ( hits me on the head)**

**Me: (Passes out cold)**

**Annabeth: Well, that's better. **

**Percy: Remind me never to anger you.**

**Annabeth: (ignores Percy) I'll do the disclaimer. The flower bed hereby does not own the Percy Jackson series…**

**Me: (groans) Although I would love it if I own it…(Again gets knocked out by Annabeth)**

**Annabeth: Ahem. I shall continue. The flower bed does not own the characters except the new characters. She does own them. But the (Blushes red) the…the…(Looks at the card)**

**Percy: What is it! (takes the card and read) Amazing and fantastic story of PJO and HOO belongs to the amazing Rick Riodan! Here! Easy…(Sees the back of the card)**

**I LOVE PERCABETH! PERCABETH FOREVER! **

**(I really wrote that on the bathroom window)**

**Chapter 1. Introduction**

Bianca POV.

Well, the day had started out normal enough. I was sitting down on my bunk in the Hermes cabin. They were waiting for a symbol to appear on my head, because you know, I'm twelve and the gods have to claim demigods until 13. I knew that I wasn't a demigod. Practically any way. Both of my parents were alive and well. I had no doubt that I was their real daughter, since I look like a miniature statue of my father in female form and I got my mother's brain. So I practically was a papa's girl. My twin brother, Lee looked more like my mother. He had blonde hair and gray eyes, but was a little dumber than me. Must have gotten that from dad. He was slower than mom. And there was our little sister Livia. While we were just miniature statues of our parents, she was a mixed, with blonde hair and sea green eyes. But she was as kind as our grandmother, Sally Jackson. She never raised her voice, and didn't really cry a lot when she was a baby. I loved her because of that and plus, she's my sister.

"Jackson!" Oh, that must be Phil from the Aries cabin. I wonder why he was named that way. He stormed outside the door of our cabin. I rolled my eyes and went outside to address this problem. See, Phil was the mortal enemy of me and my brother. He with his brown hair and a never-go-away scowl on his face, we almost never got along. I fought with him a lot. When I went outside, I saw that Lee and Phil were fighting. Lee had his dagger and was threatening to slit his throat with it. He was more athletic than me, and was quite skilled with a dagger. Suddenly, Livia ran up and hugged my leg. "Where are you goving?" It was sort of muffled because she was nibbling a blue cookie, most likely given to her by grandmother Sally. She was a great cook. I mean, her blue chocolate chip cookies were delicious! It melted in my mouth. I think I understand my father who my mother claims always stuffed his mouth with the stuff.

Our parents were not here now. There were off in the sword areana. We came to camp half-blood about 5 months ago, and then my mother and father had left for a while. They were going on a vacation and came back about 4 months ago. We spent time in camp together, and then he went on a business call. ( father I mean.) mother stayed with us, and my father came back about a week ago.

"I'm going to stop your brother from killing someone." I told Livia. She was so cute and adorable. Only 4, she stayed beside me. I lifted her up, and went to where a possible fight was brewing. "Lee! What are you doing?" Well, didn't have to. Mother already came. Mother was quite pretty. Her name is Annabeth Chase. She was only 29. They had me when they were about 18 or 17. She had beautiful blonde hair with a little princess curls that draped along her back. She was quite tan with calculating gray eyes. They were cold, but beautiful. She was quite pretty looking and still quite young, so some men would flirt with her and think she was just babysitting us or something. If they do that, I would kick them in the shin, and tell them to scram, this was our mother for heaven's sake.

Mother was talking to Lee. I wasn't really talented in reading lips, but I made out, "don't do that!, why were you fighting?, she started first," and so on. Phil was steaming. He had brandished out a bronze spear, which was a gift from his father, Ares. I rolled my eyes. Ares didn't have a 'smooth' relationship with our father. He had fought him when he was twelve, and was very much against him. Oh, there he is. Father came running up the hill. I'll introduce him. His name is Percy Jackson, and some of his colleges call him 'hot, but taken.' He's a marine biologist, and I like going to his business trips, like sometimes to the Pacific. So I know quite a lot about the sea. Oh. Back to my father. He has messy and windblown black hair, and he's quite strong if you ask me. People say that he's the best sword fighter in the last 300 years. Hmmm… I wonder if it's true. He has sea green eyes, which my mother describes as 'pretty and dazzling.' Many of the women agree. He had reached the fighting scene. And then, there was a strange bright light, and I felt weightless.

I woke up in a room with Lee looking at me worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked. Well, he can be caring sometimes, like he bakes me blue chocolate chip cookies! I think he got that talent of cooking from our grandmother, Sally Jackson. Back to the story. I sat up and looked around. I had never been here. There was Lee, Livia, Phil, Sophia, Selena, Jeffery, Mark and Alex. There were all the gods staring at us. Lord Zeus exclaimed "What is wrong with our lives?! Who are you?" suddenly, there was a blinding flash, and six demigods appeared. They seemed to be talking. A Hispanic looking boy, a very familiar looking boy, was at the verge of tears. "It's my fault! I shouldn't have made that deal with Nemisis!" Then, a girl with curly brown hair and a dark skin tone with golden eyes told him "It's not your fault. You saved me and Frank…" she didn't finish her sentence. She had noticed us. "What in the name of Pluto!" she exclaimed. All the six demigods looked up. There was a pale boy with black hair and black eyes. Beside the people I described, there was a kaleidoscope eyed girl with choppy brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, Next to her was a regal looking blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes. And next to the girl with Golden eyes was a boy that looked like a baby sumo wrestler. He had a baby face but had a buzz cut and a big body.

There was a long silence in the room. I had figured out that this was Olympus,(with my mother's brains) and apparently, it was winter solstice, since Lord Hades was present. Suddenly, a note fell out of the sky. I grabbed it and read it aloud "we understand that you are confused. This is 1998 during the winter solstice. The six you see before you are from a different time period, but people you know quite well. The rest shall arrive a little later, after a play scene. You were all sent here to read a book about a quite famous hero. There are 9 books in all( Counting House of Hades, which shall be in my possession! Mwah hahahahah!) and your time would be frozen, so when you are done, you would be able to go back to the scene where you left." Suddenly, 9 books fell out of nowhere. I briskly looked over. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" I read aloud. Suddenly, the six paled. There were staring at something. I followed their gaze and saw something that wasn't pleasant.

There was a screen, and on the screen there was a girl and a boy, both quite familiar, and quite good looking. But there were a log of scars and there was gashes everywhere. Blood was rolling down the forearm of the female one, and the male one's thigh was bleeding. The boy held a sword, and slowly, hellhounds started to appear. He slashed and stabbed with the help of the girl. She noticed that they looked much like her parents. The girl had blonde hair and gray eyes, while the boy had black hair with sea green eyes. The kaleidoscope eyed girl drew a breath. "Percy, Annabeth…" So.. there were my parents. "Where are they?" I asked. "How come the hell hounds didn't disintegrate even though they've been slashed through?" the girl looked me. "They're at somewhere you don't want to know." "My mother told me that knowledge is precious. It could give to power." "Exactly, who is your mother?" asked the blonde boy. Without a word, I pointed to the blonde girl in the screen. "Her" I said.

Suddenly, the screen dissolved, and a bright light exploded, and there, in front of my eyes, were the two demigods I have seen. Up close, they looked worse. The boy had his hand over a wound on his forearm. It was bleeding. There were holes and singe marks here and there. Blood was bleeding out of his chest, and there were gashes. I couldn't help but notice, that he was quite fit. The girl was in no better shape. A gash was dangerously close to her bra, and her t-shirt were basically tatters. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, and it was mucked with monster blood. Her ankle looked like it was broken, and there were bruises here and there on her arm. Their breathing were unsteady, and they both looked as if they would collapse any minute. "PERCY! ANNABETH!" the Hispanic boy yelled. "OH IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU! I'M SO SORRY!" he looked like he was about to cry. Then, Apollo walked out. "I think I should take a look at them." Percy, or my dad swiveled his sword at the sun god, but lowered it when he saw who it was. "Where are we? I… I though we were at…" Annabeth, or my mom coughed. She didn't look good. Apollo whistled. "I think you guys are pretty tattered up. Where were you?" With a shaky voice, Annabeth replied. "At…at..Tartarus. At the pit that never ends.." She managed. All the gods and demigods stared at them, but the six demigods said "What are you doing? Can't you see their wounds?!" Apollo broke out of his trance and started to heal the couple.

-(^^)-

Aphordite had given the couple new clothes to wear after the healing was done. They looked better without the tattered clothes. I studied my future parents. They looked good. Father had that appearance that would make most girls have an instant crush on him. I mean, he had windblown, messy black hair, that gave people the urge to run their fingers in the shaggy mess. His sea green eyes were indeed endearing. It was beautiful and amazing. Mother was pretty too. With her honey blonde hair that curled around her face, and analyzing gray eyes that were both intimidating and beautiful, she looked like she would be quite popular. They looked tired. I could see their eyes were droopy. I looked out, and saw that it was becoming dark. Lady Hera said "Why don't we introduce ourselves first, and read the books. I think the people who just came look like they need some rest and sleep." I completely agreed with the queen of heavens. Lee stood up. "Lee Jackson. Son of Annabeth and Percy Jackson, twin of Bianca." I stood up at that "Bianca, and he said much that there was to say about us. And this is Livia, our little sister. She's 5 and we're both twelve." I sat down. Livia giggled and sat on my lap. She was so cute and small.

"Jeffery Grace. Son of Jason and Piper Grace. Older brother of Sophia." Jeffery looked quite like his father with blonde hair, but had his mother's Kaleidoscope eyes. He was also my crush. He was kind and caring but a little regal like his father who was a Roman. Suddenly, There was another Bright flash…

**Ooohhh~ Cliff hanger! Love it? Hate it? Like it? Whatever you are thinking, please review! I have no idea when I can update again. Depends on when and how long I can use the computer. How about if we take a peek at our heros?**

**Grover: FOOD FIGHT! (Throws a taco, and hugs an enchilada and eats it)**

**Percy: NOOOO! MY COOKIE! (Tackles Nico, who was about to take a big bite of a blue chocolate chip cookie.)**

**Annabeth: Attack! (Whispers something in to Percy's ear.)**

**Me: Ummm…**

**Annabeth: Now! (Everybody throws what they were holding in their hands.)**

**Me: AHHHHHHHH!** **(Gets covered in sandwiches, chocolate, tacos, etc. )**

**Everybody: YES!**

**Me: Revange I Shav! ( Cannot speak clearly, due to the cookie stuck in my mouth)**

**BYE!**


End file.
